


If it's important, do it yourself

by Nottak



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-09-05 19:56:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20278942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nottak/pseuds/Nottak
Summary: Jason is tired to see Dick getting hurt in love and all the bad relationship that have end in disaster. If anyone can't proprertake care of dick the way he deserve he would do it.





	If it's important, do it yourself

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackandbluegrayson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackandbluegrayson/gifts).

**Author's Note:**

> It's been such a long time since I wanted to make a Jaydick comic, so I saw a oportunit when I recived your prompt. I hope you liked it and that I've fulfilled what you were expecting and waiting for this request :-) It was really fun to make it (even if I had to rush this last days lol) and sorry for any english mistakes.


End file.
